janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season 5 of Jane the Virgin was officially ordered on April 2, 2018.CW Renews 10 Current Series, Including ‘Riverdale,’ ‘Jane the Virgin’ (April 2018) I will air on March 27, 2019 and will conclude Summer of 2019. It will be the final season of the series.iZombie, Crazy Ex and Jane the Virgin Final Seasons Confirmed by The CW (May 2018) Synopsis Friends! Welcome back to Jane The Virgin... where surprises come at you fast and furious. This is a telenovela after all... Season Four saw our Jane (Gina Rodriguez) falling back in love with her baby-by-accidental-insemination-daddy, Rafael (Justin Baldoni). And she published her first book! Unfortunately, it didn't exactly fly off the shelves, but Jane pushed on and had her biggest writing breakthrough yet, combining her grandmother's story, her mother's story, and her own into a multigenerational love story. And speaking of the Villaneuva women... our matriarch Alba (Ivonne Coll) had a huge year! She began dating again, became sexually liberated, became an American citizen (at last!), and got married! And Xiomara (Andrea Navedo) certainly had a big year as well. At first, she found herself struggling to adjust to life as a married woman. But she and Rogelio (Jaime Camil) worked through their issues. And then, just as Xo started to get her groove back, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. After choosing to have a mastectomy, she started to go through chemo... which was tough. But she's stayed strong, with her husband's support... Which brings us to her husband, Rogelio. First, he had a baby (named "Baby") with his ex-girlfriend Darci. And then he decided to become a stay-at-home Danny (Dad + Nanny = Danny). And that lasted a whole month! But alas, he found staying home with his baby Baby pretty difficult. And he couldn't resist the siren call of the cameras when the network decided they wanted to remake "The Passions of Santos" for American TV. Can you blame him? That's been his dream forever! Unfortunately, that remake came with strings; it had to costar his latest, fiercest nemesis, River Fields (guest star Brooke Shields). Which finally brings us to... Petra (Yael Grobglas), who was accused of murder! Again! But Petra denied it and hired a lawyer named Jane Ramos aka JR (guest star Rosario Dawson). And then, she and JR fell in love! And when Petra's life was threatened, JR ran to her rescue, and wrestled the gun away from her would be attacker. But oh no! The gun went off! Leaving us with the classic cliffhanger - "Who did JR shoot"? And speaking of cliffhangers, remember when Jane walked into Rafael's apartment and saw her dead husband Michael (Brett Dier) standing there? Well, I did say surprises come at you fast and furious around here... Starring Special Guest Stars Recurring cast :Brett Dier as Michael Cordero :Jane's supposedly dead husband :Rosario Dawson as Jane Ramos :Petra's attorney and girlfriend :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Rafael's sister :Bridget Regan as Sin Rostro :evil crimelord and Luisa's ex-lover Guest starring :Tommy Dorfman as Bobby PopBuzz :an associate of Sin Rostro Co-Starring :TBA Trivia *The show will end with 99 episodes totalGina’s Instagram * Gina Rodriguez has previously hinted that a season 5 could be the last of the series, as she wants to pursue more projects for the fifth season, such as directing more episodes. Photos Yael_Grobglas_twitter_update_011019.jpg|@yaelgrobglas twitter update AndreaNavedo_s5.jpeg Media Jane The Virgin Season 5 Promo (HD) Final Season Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons